


No one but her

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Except none of the karamel stuff happened, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm ignoring that, Kara deserves better, Sanvers is mentioned, Set post 2x13, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena turns up at Kara's apartment on Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this to feel better about that episode. Set after the events of 2x13 but I changed the timeline of the episode slightly so it ends on Valentine's day (when I think the episode ended just after?)

Lena frowns as Kara opens the door to her apartment and she sees all the flowers scattered around the room behind her friend, “what’s with all the flowers?”

Kara gestures Lena into her apartment and closes the door behind her as she groans, “ignore them, we were having trouble with some fifth dimensional being. He said he’s in love with me and this was him trying to win my heart. I thought they would’ve vanished with him when he left but they must’ve been real flowers.”

Lena’s eyebrows rise, even though she knows that Kara is Supergirl, this is still something she hasn’t heard before. She looks around again, the flowers littering nearly every surface.

“Don’t worry, I liked the flowers you sent me much more than these,” Kara says with a wink and Lena finds herself blushing despite herself. “So, what brings you here?”

Lena opens her mouth to speak when a knock at the door interrupts her.

Kara’s eyes flash to the door then back at to Lena, “hold that thought.” She’s at the door in an instant, pulling it open to reveal Mon-El on the other side.

He doesn’t even let her say hello before he’s walking into her apartment, taking in the sight of the flowers, “why didn’t you let me kill him.”

Lena’s taken back by the anger in his voice but knows he’s jealous of whatever this thing was that claimed to love Kara. She’s seen the way he looks at her, she just hopes Kara doesn’t feel the same way about him. Lena had been about to find out before he’d rudely barged in.

Kara sighs and while before she’d been relaxed while talking to her, Lena can now see the tension Kara is carrying, “what are you doing here?”

“I came to make sure you’re ok.”

Kara just rolls her eyes, “I’m fine, we dealt with Mr Mxyzptlk my way, he’s gone, end of story.”

“I know. I also wanted to apologise for how I acted, trying to take him down after you told me not to.”

Kara rolls her eyes again, “you didn’t listen to me again, that’s all there is to it. Maybe next time you will. But right now I need you to leave because I was in the middle of something when you showed up.”

Mon-El looks around and realises that they’re not alone, that Lena is standing near the table, watching them both. His eyes go back to Kara and at least he does look sorry as he apologises again, “sorry, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Kara nods as she opens the door for him, barely waiting until he’s past the threshold to close it again. She turns immediately back to Lena, “sorry about that, he’s really starting to get on my nerves.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena asks as they make their way over to the couch.

Kara shakes her head, “no, what I want to know is what you were going to say before.”

Lena hesitates, she knows what she wants to say, knows what she’s spent the last week planning on saying and now it’s Valentine’s Day and she wants to ask Kara out on a date but after what she’s just seen, that it looks like two men have spent the last few days fighting over her, she doesn’t want to put more romantic pressure on Kara. “I’ve had a very long week and was hoping you’d be free for a junk food and movie night?”

The grin on Kara’s face is enough for Lena to forget her feelings for her friend for a night and cuddle on the couch with her to watch movies together.

xxx

“How are you and Maggie?” Kara asks, not afraid of the answer because Alex hasn’t been able to stop smiling since she arrived at the DEO this morning.

“Great,” Alex grins. “You should’ve seen it. There were balloons, and decorations, and Maggie was wearing a suit and she looked beautiful and we danced and kissed and it was the perfect night.”

Kara can tell how happy Alex is and can’t help but hug her sister.

“What about you?” Alex asks as they pull back from their hug, “end up doing anything last night?”

Kara can’t help but smile as she nods, remembering Lena’s head resting on her shoulder as they watched cheesy romantic comedies, “yeah, I had a movie night with Lena.”

“On Valentine’s Day? How romantic,” Alex teases and Kara lightly hits her arm as she pouts. Alex knows exactly how Kara feels about Lena and takes great joy in teasing her about it, mostly in the hopes that one day Kara will get sick of Alex’s teasing and finally make a move.

“Are you ever going to ask her out?”

Kara sighs, “I was going to, yesterday, I had a card and everything but I chickened out when she turned up at my place and wanted to watch movies. If she wanted anything more than friendship, don’t you think yesterday would’ve been the perfect time to say something?”

“What if she’s thinking the exact same thing?” Kara frowns, what if she’s right? “My advice, go see her, go talk to her, if she doesn’t feel that way then you can just continue being friends but I don’t want you to regret not saying something.”

Kara sighs again, “I know you’re right but it’s so hard to admit you like someone!”

“Just give her the card, who cares if it’s late, and see what she says. For what it’s worth, I think she likes you too.”

Kara pulls Alex in for another quick hug and then she’s off at super speed, heading towards her apartment to grab the card she’d gotten Lena before she makes her way to L-Corp. She lands a few blocks away and walks the rest, wants to show up as Kara instead of Supergirl. She’s let straight into Lena’s office like usual and finds her hands shaking as she steps into Lena’s office and closes the door behind her.

Lena looks up and smiles, “Kara, so good to see you again so soon, what brings you here?”

Kara’s cheeks are burning red as she steps further into Lena’s office, not entirely sure how to voice what she’s here for. But she supposes this is why she wrote her a card instead, so she didn’t have to physically say the words because she knows she’d just end up rambling.

Not saying anything, not even hello, she thrusts her arm out over Lena’s desk, card in hand right in front of Lena. Lena looks down in surprise as she takes the slightly crinkled envelope with her name written on it.

“What’s this?” Kara is forever grateful that she chose a white envelope and not a red one.

“Open it,” Kara says, finally finding her voice.

Lena flips the envelope and opens the back, pulling the card out from inside. Her eyes widen when she sees what is clearly a Valentine’s Day card, with the number of hearts that decorate the front. Kara can see hear Lena’s heartbeat has picked up, can see the light shake in her hands as she opens the card. She takes those both as good signs as well as not having been rejected just yet.

**Will you have dinner with me?  
Kara x**

The moment Lena reads the words on the inside of the card, her eyes flash up to Kara’s to see her watching her nervously, Kara’s cheeks a lovely red colour.

When Lena doesn’t immediately speak, Kara’s talking, doing exactly what she’s hoped to avoid by writing it down in the first place, “I know it’s a day late and I know I should’ve just asked you out loud but I really like you and want to go out on a date with you and I probably should’ve given this to you yesterday liked I’d planned but I got scared so today Alex convinced me that I should, that I’d regret not telling you how I feel, so this is me telling you that I like you and-“

Lena’s smiling as she cuts her off, “Kara, breathe.”

Kara pauses and takes a deep breath, mostly to calm herself and then she can’t help but smile through her embarrassment as she sees Lena smiling at her.

“Are you ok?”

Kara looks sheepish as she nods.

Lena’s eyes are soft as she looks at Kara, “then I’d love to have dinner with you.”

Kara’s whole face lights up, “really?”

“Of course,” Lena nods.

Kara can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief as Lena watches her and laughs.

“Did you really think I’d say no?”

Kara can’t stop smiling even as she shrugs, “Alex, and well everyone, kept telling me that you liked me but I didn’t want to get my hopes up in case they were wrong. I kept reasoning that if you liked me too, you’d ask me out but then I couldn’t help but wonder if you were thinking the same thing I was and I got confused.”

“I came over last night to ask you out,” Lena admits, not being able to keep the smile from her face either, “but after what you said and Mon-El showing up, I figured you could use a friend, not someone else trying to romance you.”

Kara blushes, “I enjoyed last night with you but I definitely would’ve said yes if you’d asked me out. I had this card already to give to you then but when you said you just wanted to hang out, I was too scared to give it to you.”  

Lena places the card that she’s still holding down on her desk, stands up and walks around it until she’s standing in front of Kara. She can’t help but reach out and takes Kara’s hands in her own, “it doesn’t matter now, all that matters is that we know we like each other and we have a date.”

“I’m not dreaming right now, am I?” Kara asks and Lena laughs.

“You’re not dreaming.” Lena can’t help but take a step closer and she sees Kara eyes widen slightly, “is this ok?”

Kara nods, “I thought kissing was meant to come after the first date?”

Lena blushes and Kara is thrilled that it’s because of her, “we can just pretend that last night was our first date then?”

Kara shakes her head, “no, I’m taking you out for our first date tonight, if you’re free that is.”

Lena nods as she steps even closer, releasing their joined hands and placing her arms around Kara’s neck instead, “does that mean I don’t get to kiss you now?”

Kara smirks, “I never said that.” Lena’s eyes flicker down to Kara’s lips and of course Kara notices so without hesitation, she closes the distance and presses her lips to Lena’s.

Lena hums at the contact and Kara can’t help but smile into the kiss. It’s over almost as soon as it’s begun but then Kara sees the smile that settles on Lena’s face as she pulls away and Kara can’t find it in herself to complain about the loss of contact when Lena is looking at her like that.

“Why is it you that’s taking me out tonight? What If I want to take you out?”

Kara laughs, “I asked you first so I get to take you out first. You can take me out for our second date.”

Lena grins at the thought that they’re already planning a second date when they haven’t even been on their first yet. She can’t even find any words so she just presses her lips to Kara's in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara deserves better, she deserves so much better than Mon-El.


End file.
